Twisted Fate
by haleyrox
Summary: Jake loves Haley. Haley loves Jake. Jake had sex with Brooke? Read to find out.


**Author's Note: **This one shot kinda shows a bad side of Brooke, who I actually adore, but it just had to be one for the story. By the way, I'm not terribly happy with the title but my mind was blank at the moment.

**Disclaimer: **One Tree Hill doesn't belong to me.

Anyywhoo…

I hope you like!

**Twisted Fate**

"We're over."

"Hale-"

"No," she said firmly, trying to hold back her tears. "No more."

Jake sighed and looked at Haley with his own glassy eyes. "It was a mistake."

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice cracking. "But I can't."

"It meant nothing to me," he stressed. "_She_ meant nothing to me."

"She was my best friend!" she yelled unexpectedly, making him jump. "And you slept with her!" He opened his mouth to respond but she held her hand up. "I don't want to hear your excuses. And at this point they don't really matter."

The room went silent.

Jake looked at his girlfriend…scratch that…ex girlfriend and tried to figure out why he did what he did. Getting drunk and having sex with Brooke Davis wasn't exactly planned in his book, yet it happened and he had no way of fixing it.

He knew Brooke had a thing for him, she had told him before he had gotten with Haley, he thought she was over it though, but seeing as she was sober when they had sex she obviously wasn't.

Haley looked at Jake angrily.

How dare he? He wants to be forgiven for cheating on her? With her best friend no less? If he does then he has got another thing coming. Sure she still loved him, but that's what made everything so much harder.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door creaking open. They turned to see the brunette at fault enter the room nervously.

Haley immediately snapped. "Leave. Now."

"This is Jake's house," Brooke retorted tiredly, she really didn't want to deal with Haley at the moment.

"Leave," he told her automatically. He didn't want her there; she would just make things worse.

"Look Jake…" she said walking towards him, ignoring the glare she was getting from Haley. "I know you feel the same way."

"Brooke…" he said through gritted teeth. _Why is she trying this now?_ he thought.

"Yes, I know you were drunk, but that's when a person's true self appears," she said.

"I'll say," Haley muttered bitterly.

Brooke reached out and grabbed his hands. "I know you love me."

Jake's eyes widened and he pulled his hands away quickly.

Haley scoffed.

"I know you do," Brooke continued. "I remember every detail of our night together, and it just helps confirm that fact."

"Brooke please…" he begged. "Leave."

"No," Haley said, making the other two look at her. "Brooke stay. _I'll_ leave."

"No," Jake objected.

Brooke stared at her former best friend. She knew what she was doing to her was bad, but she truly believed Jake reciprocated the feelings she had, and she would fight for that, even if it cost her, her friend.

"Let her go, Jake," she insisted. "We can talk."

"I don't want to talk to you Brooke," he said hastily and looked Haley in the eyes. "I want to talk to Hales."

"Oh, no," Haley said with a quick shake of her head. "You lost the right to call me that."

"See Jake? She clearly doesn't love you the way I do," Brooke cut in.

"Shut up, Brooke," both Jake and Haley said in unison.

The brunette just rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"I was drunk," he argued lamely.

"Really Jake, you're gonna have to come up with a different excuse, cause you're sounding like a broken record," Haley told him, annoyed.

"What do you want me to say!" he exclaimed throwing his hands into the air. "You were mad at me that night remember?! I didn't know what to do! I was hurt, I drank, and Brooke just happened to be there."

"So you slept with the first skank that threw herself at you?" Haley said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey!" Brooke said, offended, even though she was ignored.

"I'm outta here," Haley said angrily and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Brooke smiled as she put her hands on his chest. "So I guess now that she's gone we could-"

"Brooke! Leave!"

She retracted her hands and placed them on her hips as she glared at him. "Fine!"

And then she was gone.

Leaving Jake alone.


End file.
